<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ikea by diazbuckleysworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588028">Ikea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld'>diazbuckleysworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck tries to build Ikea furniture (I think we have all been there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ikea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck groaned for the millionth time and rolled onto his back. He sighed as Eddie walked through the door. </p>
<p>“Something wrong?” Eddie laughed. </p>
<p>“This stupid table.”</p>
<p>“Buck, I told you that you didn’t have to do this.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Buck sighed, “But I know you had to drop Chris off at the bus and we had May’s party. You were too busy.” </p>
<p>“Why don’t you watch some TV while I shower and then I can help you build it?” Eddie asked. </p>
<p>“Alright.” Buck groaned. </p>
<p>Eddie watched as Buck shuffled toward the couch. He chuckled and went down the hall. A little while later Eddie came out without a shirt on and Buck thought he’d die. His hair was dripping wet and Buck could have sworn his mouth went dry. He watched as Eddie took a seat next to the mess on the floor. Eddie was facing away from him, but Buck was just enjoying the view. He smiled at himself and a few moments later Eddie turned towards him. </p>
<p>“You gonna help me or what?” </p>
<p>“Oh…” Buck smiled, “Right.” </p>
<p>An hour went by before Eddie started cursing. </p>
<p>“Told ya.” Buck stated firmly. </p>
<p>“Like where do these damn screws go?” Eddie sighed, “I officially hate Ikea.” </p>
<p>Buck was too busy admiring Eddie’s muscles to even answer him or put anything into the conversation. He meant to groan in frustration, but instead Buck moaned. Eddie looked at him and raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“See something you like?” </p>
<p>“Whatever…” Buck rolled his eyes and then got up to get a drink. </p>
<p>He needed space. Buck needed to get away from Eddie, but Eddie waited a few minutes and then followed right behind him. Buck watched as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and then settled himself a few inches away. </p>
<p>“So, are you gonna stay for dinner?” Eddie asked. </p>
<p>“Uh…I should probably get going actually.” </p>
<p>“Oh, alright.” Eddie frowned, “Lemme walk you out.” </p>
<p>“Eddie, I’ve been here a million times. I can find my way.” Buck chuckled. </p>
<p>Eddie sensed there was more that needed to be said. He knew Buck had in fact moaned because he was staring at him. Buck always stared. There was just something about this time. It was more intimate. They were alone in his house and Eddie was half naked. He figured he would just worry about it another day. Another day came about a week later. </p>
<p>Eddie had just gotten home from the gym and when he walked in he realized that Buck had been there because the table was built. He smiled and then heard a noise down the hall. Chris was still at camp so they were alone once again. Eddie dropped his gym bag and then followed the noise down the hall. Buck was in Chris’ room looking around. He must have missed him. Eddie smiled. </p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>“Shit Eddie.” Buck sighed grabbing his heart, “You coulda made some noise ya know.” </p>
<p>“Sorry…”  Eddie said walking up to him and pulling him into a hug. </p>
<p>“I just miss him.” </p>
<p>“I know, but he will be back in two days. It really hasn’t been that long Buck.” </p>
<p>“Yeah I guess.” Buck mumbled hugging him tighter. </p>
<p>“Come on, let’s order a pizza.” </p>
<p>Eddie left the room and went to the phone. Buck just exhaled and looked around the room before following Eddie. After the pizza they were on the couch watching a movie when Eddie suddenly looked over at Buck. Before he thought about it Eddie leaned to the side and found Buck’s lips. </p>
<p>“Not that I don’t like this…” Buck mumbled against them, “But why are you kissing me?” </p>
<p>“Oh, uh I can stop.” Eddie said after pulling back, “I just…I thought….” </p>
<p>“I should go.” Buck cried before running out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>